The Blonde Girl
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: Yellow heard Blue, Red and Green talking about how weak and useless she was and that she shouldn't go on the missions. So she decide to follow them. Torward the end of the mission, they get trapped, Yellow save them but she stay behind. The base blew up. They think she dead but she just moved to another city; start her new life. Their next mission is where she started her new life.
1. dexholders mission

**I love this idea! Gokkylegend (i hope i spelled it right) gave me this idea! Im starting right away!**

I was just strolling through the park, with chuchu, when i see Green, Red, and Blue talking to each other.

"Knowing Blue... she might be talking to them about my crush on Red... better keep and eye on them..." i told Chuchu. I hid behind the bushes.

"Why would professor Oak send Yellow on missions with us, even if shes weak, and useless?"

"... maybe to let her gain experience?"

"Guys, we shouldn't be saying this..." Red said.

"No, we should let professor oak know to not let her go on the next mission with us?"

"..Ok..." Red said, agreeing with them.

Yellow felt a sharp pain in her heart, because her friends crushed it... Should she even be calling them friends anymore? She got up and ran before they saw her.

Professor Oak had all the dexholders come in for the next mission the day after. Afterwards, when everyone else ran off to start, Professor Oak called her to the back.

"Im sorry, Yellow. I dont want you going on this mission."

"What? Why?"

"Well, because... it would be too hard for you..."

"THEN IF ITS TOO HARD FOR ME WHY SEND THE JUNIORS?"

"Well, because..."

"You know what, just shut up. Shut up..." she said as hot tears ran down her face.

She ran of before anyone could say anything else. While she ran out, she saw Red talking with Blue on going to Mount Silver.

"You know what, Chuchu, Im going to follow them.

_"Come one, Yellow. The professor said its too hard..."_ Chuchu said, while Yellow being the only one to understand her. She called out Kitty, hopped on her back, and followed Red and Blue to Mount Silver.


	2. Into the base!

"Ok, Chuchu. It's time to go."

_"No, Yellow! This is totally unreasonable! The professor says it's too hard so it's too hard!"_

"No matter who or what tells me I'm too weak, I'm still going." Yellow clipped all her pokeballs to her belt and sent out kitty. "Lets go, everybody!"

On the way out, Chuchu was freezed 3 times, she had to stop a couple times for kitty, and after a while, she caught up with Blue and Red.

"So, how's it going, Red?" Blue asked.

"Um, I'm kinda bored because, uh, I left my potions at home, yeah that's it!"

"Oh, that's ok! Ye-, oops I mean Crystal might have some she could spare, right?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Uh, Red, do you have anybody you like, preferably someone who's a dexholder?" Oh, gosh darn it, Blue was talking about herself!

"Oooh, how badly I wanna use stun spore on her." Yellow thought.

Once they reached Mount Silver, they all split up into groups, Blue clinging to Red the entire time, and that irritated her.

"I know Blue is my friend and all, but this is too much!" Yellow thought. Blue, Red and Gold were in a group. Green, Crystal and Silver were in a group. Then Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. Yellow decided to watch Blue' s Group, to make sure she didn't make any moves on Red. While they weren't looking, she had Kitty steal their bags, and this was all apart of her plan.

"So, Red, you got a girl yet?" Blue asked.

"Will you stop nagging?" Red said. He could've sworn hearing Green say his nickname for Blue, "Pesky Woman."

"Come on, guys. Stay on task." Crystal said with a tick Mark on her forehead.

"How could I stay on track when your near?" Red joked.

This almost made Yellow and Blue yell out,"oooooh, you Sun of a gun, you already have girls that admire you, like me!" After about 20 minutes of walking, 2 team rocket grunts came out at them.

"Look who it is, The champion, the thing that evolves these toys, and superserious gal."

"Hey!" They all called in unison.

"Yeah, I am champion. Ima take you head on!" Is what Red said.

"Hey , I have a name, you know!" Is what Blue said.

"Only Gold can call me superserious gal, so shut the stuff up!" Is what Crystal said.

Red had sent out Venusar, Blue sent out Blastoise, and Crystal sent out Meganamium.

"Mega, use sunny day!" Crystal called out the command to her pokemon.

"Venusar, use solar beam!" The big leaf pokemon gathered up sunlight.

"Blastoise, use hydro pump!" The hydro pump and the solar beam hit at the same time, making it look awkward and bonuses off because at the last minute, the grunt used light screen. The other pokemon was knocked out, from the power of the collision. After easily beat in the grunts, they ran forward. Giovanni was giving a speech about their plan.

"We will use this machine to try and create all the types into one, and rule the world! Muawahahahaaaaaaa! -cough cough- "

"hey, red, would you protect me if I were in trouble?" Blue asked.

"Of course, your special to me!" Was what yellow heard. All the dexholders gathered around the base in a circle.

"We attack from all different sides, and keep closing in. If your pokemon need healing, talk to Yell-, I mean, me or Blue. Let's move out!" Red said. They all closed in on the base after a while, with a little help from yellow, because she would use stun spore on the grunts. Once the all centered in, they met with the executives.

"Man your guys hair is so stupid, the way it sticks up like that." Blue said.

"How dare you insult my hair! Let's go, Gligar!" The executive called out.

"Gli garrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

**I hope that was as long as you hoped, gokkylegend. Tell me if it's not and I can fix it so it's longer. :)**


	3. the final goodbye

Red's POV

Once the battle had started, I heard a rustle In the bush. I quickly turn around, just to see a small bit of yellow hair... for was it fur? It was probably a jinx. I turn my focus back to the battle, and quickly knock the executives out.

"Alright, Venasuar, use earthquake!" I called to Saur as we ran in.

Just as we run in, all the doors close.

"This building will self destruct in a minute. Everyone, please escape." The recorded voice said.

Yellow's POV

I just snuck in in time to hear what the recorded message said. This building was going to self destruct? I found a whole that would be perfect to stretch open and escape. I sent out gravvy to stretch open the whole. Once he was finished, I caught hold of the attention of my fellow dexholders.

"Hey guys! Over here! I found a way to escape!" I called out to them, waving my hands.

"Yellow! I, uh, didn't know YOU were here..."Blue said nervously as she crawled through the hole. Once everyone got out, Red being the last one, held out a hand to help me escape.

"No." I said quietly. "Why aren't you coming yellow?" Red said, with a whimper in his voice.

"I don't belong here. Farewell!" I said, seeing the building ready to self destruct. "Farewell!" I said one last time. That was really the last time.


	4. a new begining

Red's POV

I let go of Yellow's hand and told everyone to run as far away as possible. Just as they were all out of sight I fell to my knees.

"Why Yellow? Why?" I said, my voice shaking as hot tears ran down my face. "Why did you do this?"

Yellow's POV

I closed my eyes. I felt something strong pick me up. I was carried to the bottom of the mountain, and later down on the ground. I opened my eyes to see a pokemon I saved.

"Thank you." I said.

"It was nothing." It said in normal human words. "You are a great pokemon..." I said as I closed my eyes.

When I woke up a few hours later, I looked at my watch. 12:00 A.M.? Better get going. I got up, released kitty, and flew off to somewhere. I didn't know where, just somewhere far from here. After a few hours, I reached a region known as Unova. Very different from Kanto. Lots of shops, places to go, things to do... and pokemon paradise!

* * *

Bye... for now... I'm watching you so you should watch me. Just click favorite/follow and click all of the check boxes please... it would really help...


	5. New region, new friends!

Sorry my chapters have been so short. I have been insanely busy with freaking school work. I promise this will be longer! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long time! But I'm back!

* * *

Yellow's POV

Once I land, I'm in a town known as drifteil city. This is obviously a very expensive place to live, but I could manage. I call kitty back in her pokeball.

"Out of the way, OUT OF THE WAY!" I hear a female voice say. I turn around to see a huge dust cloud getting bigger and bigger... BANG! The girl smashes into me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She said as she bowed. "By the way, are you new here? I've never see you before. "

"Yeah. I just flew here from Kanto. "

"Well, my name is Bianca. Nice to meet you!" "Hey! Bianca, you can't so sad ahead!" I heard a male voice yell. "Oh, hey Black..." She said, her cheeks clearly red.

"Why hello there..."He said as he turned to me, licking his lips.

"Um, hi?" I said, nervously.

"You can stay at my house if you like, because I heard your from Kanto." He said.

"Um, thanks Black! I'd love to!" I said. "Here, let's exchange numbers." He said.

Bianca's POV

Oh, that son of a gun! I saw him first, yet he takes a liking in all the other girls, like White, Rosa, and even Yvetal! She isn't even a pokemon trainer yet! Not fair! "Bye, I uh, need to be somewhere bye!" I said all too quickly. I hurry to the next route. I know! We'll battle over Black!

"Alright! Time to train!" I said as I let all my pokemon out. "Go train yourself." I tell each of them. I get a ring on my xtransciver. Yellow.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, just wanted to know why you ran off just now." She said.

"Ah, because...Hey, if I tell you a secret, can you keep it?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said, cheerfully.

"I uh kinda like black." I admitted.

"Oh! Uh...I think I can help with that!" Yellow said, as she smiled on her side of the call.

"Ok...What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I could say...I wanna stay with you, then he'd come over to your place and then you can confess! This is almost like how in junior high, I liked this guy named Gold, and he would date other girls to make me jealous...we can try that!" Yellow said.

"Sure! Meet me on route six!" I said.

"Ok, see you then!" Yellow said as she ended the call.

Yellow's POV

I told Black I'd rather stay with Bianca, he poured, and finally agreed. I ran to route six when my x-transceiver rang.

Ring a ding ding! Ring a ding ding!

I looked at the caller ID and it said ''Red''. I sighed, and pressed deny call. As I reached route six, I noticed Bianca talking to a boy with short black hair and glasses. I could see Bianca MADLY blushing, even more than when she was with Black.

"Hey Bianca! Hey Bianca's friend!" I called, running over to them.

"Hey Yellow! Meet Cheren." Bianca said, facing me.

"And Cheren, meet Yellow." Bianca said facing the boy.

"Nice to meet you!" I said.

"...I can see I won't like this girl. Can I go now?" Cheren asked Bianca.

"...Uh, sure?" Bianca looked at him with a weird look.

The boy ran off around the corner.

"Soooo, were is your place?" I asked her.

"Just around this corner!" Bianca smiled.

We ran to her house; it was pretty big for one person. It was a pearly white color and had gold edges surrounding the corners. On the mat, it said "Welcome home, Miss Bianca."

We entered through the door and it had two floors, one the living room and kitchen then upstairs were two bedrooms.

"Here's the living room and kitchen, then upstairs your room is on the right." Bianca pointed to a room.

"Thank you so much, Bianca." I turned to her.

"No problemo!" She said as she ran up to her room.

I ran into mine and I could hear Bianca chatting on the x-transceiver with Cheren. I could tell Bianca really liked him. Maybe even more than Black.

Ring a ding ding! Ring a ding ding!

I looked at my x-transceiver and the caller ID said ''Black'', so I answered.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, whatz up?" Black said.

"Haha, nothing much." I giggled.

"Can I come over? I need to ask you something." He said.

"What's so important that you have to ask me in person?" I asked.

"Well that's what talking in person is for!" Black cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ok, what time?" I asked.

"Like, now." He said.

"I guess so..." I said.

"Ok!"

Ding dong, ding dong!

The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it.

"Hey Black!" I said, stepping aside to let him in.

"So...I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"N-no...Why d-do you ask?" I asked.

"Cuz I was wondering...if you'd be my girlfriend?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled, running up and hugging him.

"Ok...so what now?" He asked.

"I dunno...whatya wanna do?" I asked.

"Lets go to the carnival!" Black cheered.

"Ok, ok, let's go! Bianca! I'm going out to the carnival!" I yelled upstairs.

"Ok, just tell me when your coming back!" She answered.

"Ok, about 5 o'clock!" I called.

"Ok, see you then!" She called.

"Ok, bye!" I yelled as me and Black skipped out of the room.

* * *

**Ok, it was longer! I hope you guys liked it! I know, it may be boo! Where is red?! But you guys think that he will come back?! Maybe...hehehehehehe...**

* * *

**Word count: 1024**

* * *

He thought it was over...

She was gone.

But he thought wrong.


End file.
